


Шут, солнце и золотая колесница

by Celiett



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gold Rush, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Fortune Telling, Platonic Romance, Tarot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celiett/pseuds/Celiett
Summary: Она приходит сюда каждый вечер, всякий раз когда остается одна. Когда пожилой, но поразительно воодушевленный открывшимися возможностями отец вместе с друзьями детства, приятелями и едва знакомыми людьми отправляется на поиски чертова металла. Золота.





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ФБ-2012.   
> таймлайн фильма "Золотая лихорадка".
> 
> значения карт таро:  
> Шут - дурак, неосмотрительный человек. Непоследовательность, ведущая к благополучному исходу.  
> Солнце - счастье, триумф, довольство. Освобождение. Брак, успешный союз. Новое начало.  
> Колесница - триумф. Победа над условностями, победа над собой. Усилия, ведущие к успеху. Сильный, несгибаемый характер. Господство, власть.

– Отца не было со вчерашнего вечера, – вздыхает итальянка, наконец-то отводя от Кинзо свои пронзительные голубые глаза. Тот, невольно сглатывая, активно трет только что вымытые стеклянные пивные кружки.

Салун практически пуст. Лишь старый Джо все еще пытается выиграть в кости у красотки Сью. А та, вот же чертовка, соблазнительно улыбается, нашептывая на ухо что-то о бесплатном танце. Может быть даже приватном.

Сидящая за барной стойкой девушка вновь едва слышно вздыхает, кутаясь в теплую шерстяную шаль. Нетерпеливо стучит аккуратно подстриженными ногтями по столу. Она приходит сюда каждый вечер, всякий раз, когда остается одна. Когда пожилой, но поразительно воодушевленный открывшимися возможностями отец вместе с друзьями детства, приятелями и едва знакомыми людьми отправляется на поиски чертова металла. Золота. Будь оно проклято.

Сью громко смеется с другого конца салуна, толкает Джо в плечо и, подобрав пышные юбки, уходит, оставляя проигравшегося в пух и прах старика в полном одиночестве. Джо поднимается, нетвердой, неуверенной походкой – видимо сказывается выпитое пойло, – лукаво подмигивает сгорбившейся за стойкой итальянке и медленно уходит прочь.

– Может что-то еще? – неловким дрожащим голосом спрашивает Кинзо.

Девушка вновь поднимает глаза, улыбается уголками губ, подпирает ладонью голову. 

– Я умею гадать, – неожиданно произносит, будто бы проигнорировав его вопрос. – Хочешь?

– Хочу, – улыбается в ответ Кинзо, облокачиваясь о стойку.

Итальянка кивает – ему ли, себе – сбрасывает с плечей шаль, доставая из небольшой сумочки колоду потрепанных карт.

Она раскладывает их, чинно, неторопливо, будто бы совершая какой-то безумно важный ритуал. Важный для них обоих. Только для них. 

– Беатриче, – внезапно замерев, произносит она. – Меня зовут Беатриче. 

– А уменьшительное? – лукаво подмигивает Кинзо.

Она замолкает, поглаживая пальцами тыльную сторону карт.

– Биче, – наконец отвечая, она достает первую карту. С выцветшей бумажной карты в лицо Кинзо смеется Шут.

– Твое прошлое, – равнодушно произносит Биче. И снова тасует колоду. Бликуют от яркого света многочисленные кольца на ее руках.

Настоящее Кинзо – распустившееся на всю карту диковинным цветком солнце. И пусть Кинзо не знает, что означают эти послания, ему чудится, что это явно добрый знак.

Последнюю карту Биче таинственно прикладывает к губам. Смотрит на него – глаза в глаза – и вновь прячет ее среди других лежащих в колоде карт.

– Что там? – снизив голос до шепота, спрашивает Кинзо.

– Узнаешь... потом. Уже поздно. Проводи меня, пожалуйста, до дома.

Из салуна они выходят вдвоем. Нежной розовой дымкой струится по кайме горизонта заря.

Биче прячет улыбку в складках шали – только она знает, что ожидает их в ближайшем будущем. Знает, но никому больше не скажет. Кто знает, быть может это самое счастливое, но такое далекое будущее растает, не оставив и следа. Ни малой толики надежды.


End file.
